Dog Days
by Herria
Summary: Una serie de historietas inconexas sobre la vida de un grupo disfuncional de cazarrecompensas.
1. Dog Days

**-DOG DAYS-**

* * *

Estaba haciendo un ruido del infierno, pero no es que pudiese evitarlo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y descoordinados. Chocó contra una pila de trastos viejos que cayeron al suelo, cerró los ojos, aún bajo su pies el sonido parecía lejano.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Spike la estaba apuntando con su Jerico. Dio un pequeño respingo, asustada, y apretó el botiquín contra su pecho. Maldito y silencioso idiota. Maldito y cegato idiota que no parecía reconocerla, de pronto su expresión cambio completamente, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

\- ¿ Vas a dejar de apuntarme? ¿ O piensas rematarme como si fuese un caballo moribundo? - su voz sonaba agotada. Lo estaba. También estaba borracha, o por lo menos había restos de alcohol en su organismo.

\- ¿ Que demonios te ha pasado? - preguntó irritado y escaneándola mientras bajaba el arma.

\- He tenido una alegre discusión con un idiota sobre el derecho a decidir – respondió con sarcasmo. - Si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a dormir.

Dio un par de pasos, torpes y lentos, pero sus piernas no parecían dispuestas a cooperar en su camino a la habitación. Iba a caer al suelo y dudaba de poder extender sus brazos para frenar el golpe. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a darse la ostia de su vida, y tal vez perder un diente, todo sea por el espectáculo.

Por suerte el pecho de Spike frenó su caída.

\- Oooh – dijo al notar el olor a tabaco y algo que no supo identificar, invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. - Has estado rápido.

\- ¿ Pensabas darle un beso al suelo? - preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse

\- Dudo que pueda extender mis brazos – susurró contra la tela amarilla de la camisa, aspirando nuevamente su aroma. - Hueles muy bien...

\- ¿ Puedes caminar? - la fuerza del latido del corazón de Spike contra su oído parecía adormecerla.

\- Supongo – se apartó de él con cuidado.

Cada gesto era mas doloroso que el anterior. Spike, que no se había separado de ella, pasó el brazo por su cintura y la llevó casi en volandas a la habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama con el botiquín aún bajo su brazo y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

\- ¿ Vas a mirarme así todo el tiempo? - preguntó tratando de abrir la maldita caja, no fue capaz, el dolor era insoportable, tendría que añadir una muñeca rota a la lista.

Spike pareció darse cuenta, porque se lo arrebató de las manos.

\- Eres un puto desastre – masculló enfadado.

\- No me grites -

\- No lo he hecho -

\- Tu voz suena tan alta entonces...- solo quería que la dejase en paz, lamerse las heridas y dormir hasta que llegase el fin del mundo.

\- No te muevas – ordenó.

\- ¿ Donde piensas que voy a ir? ¿ De parranda? - refunfuño con ironía.

\- Cállate Faye -

Desapareció de sus vista sin decir nada mas, pero ella se quedo muy quieta, mirando la puerta, que parecía ondular.

\- Primero deberías limpiar toda la sangre que tienes en la cara - no se dio cuenta de que había regresado hasta que escuchó su voz.

Extendió su mano con precaución para que le pasará la toalla empapada que había traído. Sin embargo se acercó a ella y poniéndose de cuchillas comenzó a pasarla con suavidad por su frente, su mejillas, limpiando meticulosamente la sangre ya reseca de su rostro. Fue incapaz de decir nada, solo de mirarlo con incredulidad, sus gestos eran delicados y amables, definiciones que en su vida se habría atrevido a poner junto a Spike. Cada vez que ella se quejaba, Spike chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

\- Gracias – susurró cuando el dejo la toalla a un lado.

La miró con seriedad, mientras examinaba su rostro con atención.

\- ¿ En que lió te has metido?

\- Yo no he hecho nada.- protestó enojada.

\- Ya – masculló exasperado mirándola de nuevo de arriba a bajo – Tienes la chaqueta empapada de sangre, quítatela.

\- No - protesto ella. - Está bien.

\- No seas cría – replicó. - Quítate la chaqueta.

Lo miró indignada, pero la forma en la que le estaba observando la ponía nerviosa. Así que decidió hacerle caso. Se llevó la mano a la cremallera pero le dolían los brazos y desistió del intento.

\- Me duele – dijo frotándose la muñeca.

\- Joder Faye – contestó echando la mano a la cremallera.

En fin, había intentado evitar ese momento. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron de par en par cuando vio su camiseta hecha pedazos y el sujetador desgarrado.

\- Faye... - la miraba con intensidad y sus manos temblaron al separarse de ella.

\- No me mires así – dijo molesta cubriéndose con un brazo. - Ya es bastante vergonzoso que tengas que ayudarme para que además...

\- ¿ Estas bien? - parecía realmente preocupado y la hizo estremecer.

\- Si... - suspiró.- No ha pasado nada.

\- ¿ Seguro? - acarició su mejilla

\- Si – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar delante de él, respiro con profundidad tratando de recomponer se y sacudió los hombros. - No ha pasado nada, solo ha sido una noche horrible.

\- Esta bien... ¿ De donde sale toda esta sangre? ¿ Donde te han herido? - apartó la chaqueta de sus hombros en busca de heridas abiertas.

\- La sangre no es mía - murmuró entre dientes.

Volvió a mirarla de aquella indescifrable manera mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

\- ¿ Quieres ponerte otra cosa? - preguntó mirando con horror los moratones de su brazos.

\- Si, por favor – estaba medio desnuda, cubierta de sangre y terriblemente cansada, no podía imaginar otra situación peor. - ¿ Puedes acercarme otra camiseta? En los cajones tiene que haber alguna.

Spike se levantó, acercándose al armario, mientras ella se quitaba como podía los jirones de su camiseta y terminaba de limpiarse.

\- Le he cortado el cuello – dijo finalmente mirando la toalla manchada de sangre, todo a su alrededor parecía borroso, la única visión que capaz de focalizar era aquella maldita toalla. . - Él...no podía quitármelo de encima, era mucho mas fuerte que yo... Nunca había visto tanta sangre...

\- Se lo merecía – contestó con seriedad, pasándole la camiseta.

\- Si …

Sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar de nuevo cuando se vio incapaz de vestirse por si misma. Le dolían las costillas, le dolía todo.

\- Déjame a mi – antes de poder protestar él ya estaba pasándole la camiseta por la cabeza y ayudando a ponérsela. - Tengo que examinarte la muñeca.

\- Lo se...

Cogió con cuidado su brazo y suspiró frustrado. Ella trató de no quejarse pero la realidad es que le dolía muchísimo. Spike se mordía los labios con rabia mientras palpaba a lo largo de su brazo. Los moratones parecían realmente escandalosos en contraste con la palidez de su piel.

\- No esta rota – dijo mientras rebuscaba entre las vendas del botiquín hasta que encontró un paquete nuevo. Tras colocar una pieza de metal para mantenerla recta, la vendó con precisión – Deberías mantenerla en alto .

Trató de sonreír cuando él comenzó a guardar el resto de vendas en el botiquín. Spike no la miraba, estaba concentrado en ordenar meticulosamente todos y cada uno de los objetos que había dentro.

\- Tengo una crema para los moratones, es bastante buena... – dijo con la vista clavada en el botiquín.

Se levantó de nuevo y volvió a dejarla sola en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama agotada, dejando que el sueño la venciese por completo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, estaba dentro de las sabanas, pero no recordaba ni haberse descalzado ni haber entrado en ellas. Al llevarse las manos a la cara descubrió que tenía un par de tiritas sobre la ceja y la mejilla. El bote de crema estaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Se incorporó y extendió como pudo la crema sobre su brazo. Se levantó de la cama, estaba sedienta y todo le dolía mas que antes de dormir.

Se acercó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Había una luz tenue en la sala, Spike veía la televisión a oscuras. Se giró para mirarla. Era inescrutable, no podía descifrar lo que pensaba. Le sonrió con cansancio, pero él no movió ni un musculo de la cara.

\- ¿ Te he despertado? - preguntó por fin bajando el volumen del televisor.

\- No, tenía sed – contestó levantando el vaso lleno de agua.

No le apetecía estar sola, pero tampoco sabía si quedarse.

\- ¿ Como estás? - dijo tendiendo una mano hacía ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se quedo inmóvil. El pestañeó como si estuviese despertando de un sueño y retiró la mano.

Se sentó junto a él y cogió el paquete de tabaco de la mesa, era difícil maniobrar con una sola mano. Mordió el cigarro y antes de tratar de coger el mechero la llama apareció ante sus ojos. Sonrió con franqueza y Spike le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿ Que ves? - preguntó llena de curiosidad.

\- Boxeo -

\- Oh – se acomodó en el sofá como pudo. Spike la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Lo escuchó suspirar y volver a mirar a la pantalla.

El combate de boxeo se interrumpió para dar las noticias. Habían encontrado el cuerpo, sintió como el aire a su alrededor se espesaba, su agresor era un criminal muy conocido. Casi no oía a la locutora por encima de los latidos de su corazón. Lo habían metido en la cárcel por, torturar violar y asesinar a seis mujeres. Escapó hacía unos días. Spike echó la mano al mando del televisor.

\- No - su mano temblaba pero aun así no le dejo cambiar el canal.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas en sus labios.

\- No tienes por que ver esta basura – dijo Spike apagando la televisión.

No estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, solo era consciente del palpitar de su corazón. Intentó llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿ Faye? -

No podía respirar, se llevó las manos al pecho y se clavó las uñas, como si pudiese arrancarse la piel para dejar paso al oxigeno.

-Respira – Spike la sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. - Todo ha acabado,

No podía hablar, ni podía dejar de llorar. Se abrazó a él que pasó las manos por su pelo y las colocó en su espalda. Se estaba ahogando, trató de tomar aire otra vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue un quejido agónico. Spike se separó de ella. Su expresión confundida y llena de pánico hizo que ella se asustará aun mas.

\- Por favor, Faye, respira – cogió su cara con ambas manos.- No me jodas, hazlo con mucho cuidado, despacio.

Él tomó aire lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella, se concentró en observar el pequeño cambio de tonalidad entre ambos ojos, mientras intentaba imitar las respiraciones lentas y metódicas de Spike. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, pero sintió que volvía a tener el control. Spike retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

\- Eso es – su voz sonó relajada.- Eso es, poco a poco.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Spike y cerró los ojos, mientras él seguía acariciando su pelo. Sus latidos no parecían calmarse, sin embargo era capaz de respirar. Sintió que la rodeaba con los brazos, acercándola a él. Spike desprendía un calor acogedor y agradable, que la reconfortaba. Agradecía su silencio y la forma en la que pasaba los dedos por su pelo. Agradecía que la dejase llorar y que estuviese allí. Dejo escapar un "gracias" apenas inaudible contra su pecho. Le escuchó tragar saliva y reírse nervioso. La estrujó entre sus brazos antes de soltarla.

\- ¿ Seras capaz de respirar por ti misma o me estas engañando para que te haga el boca a boca? -bromeó al tiempo que le regalaba una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas

\- ¡Ja! Ya te gustaría a ti poner tus labios sobre los mios – contestó mirándole de reojo y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿ Dejo el boxeo? - preguntó con indiferencia encendiendo de nuevo el televisor.

\- Ni lo sueñes, hay un programa sobre operaciones estéticas que han salido mal en el canal 93, ponlo -

\- No pienso poner esa basura -

\- Dame el mando, Spiegel -

\- Por encima de mi cadáver, Romaní -

* * *

 **Mis vacaciones han acabado y a la espera de ponerme de nuevo con mi otro fic, aquí os dejo este one shot. Espero que os guste.**

 **Un beso.**


	2. My Big Fat Martian Gypsy Wedding

**\- My Big Fat Martian Gypsy Wedding-**

* * *

\- Me duelen todos todos los músculos del cuerpo - se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se frotaba los muslos. - Mis pobres piernas, voy a tener agujetas toda la semana.

\- Si entrenases mas a menudo no estarías así ahora - él se tumbó al otro lado del sofá estirando las piernas sobre este, dejando caer sus zapatos al suelo.

\- Siéntate como una persona, el sofá no es solo tuyo - refunfuñó al encender la televisión.

\- Si te molesto, vete - contestó tocando sus muslos con los pies.

\- Arrg, no me toques con los pies -

Faye se apartó con cara de disgusto mientras cambiaba los canales sin ganas, dejando apenas unos segundos para escoger el programa. En imagen apareció una joven maquillada en exceso, con unos pantalones muy cortos que sonreía a cámara mientras hablaba despacio con un fuerte acento romaní.

 _"Las mujeres gitanas no trabajan, se tienen que preocupar de la casa, darse largos baños y ocuparse de sus maridos"_

\- Mira, están hablando de ti - se acomodó en el asiento para poder ver mejor la televisión.

\- Spike sabes perfectamente que no soy...

\- Sssh - chistó para hacerla callar. - Están hablando de tu pueblo, escucha mujer...

 _"Las gitanas nos casamos jóvenes, tengo 14 años es hora de que me busque un marido"_

\- Ya vas tarde romaní - se rió golpeándola de nuevo con los pies - Muy tarde, nadie va a quererte...

\- Que no me toques con tus asquerosos pies - dijo empujándolos fuera del sofá.

 _"Nos gusta vestir provocativas, estar guapas, nos gusta que nos miren, ser el centro de atención ..."_

\- Así que por eso te vistes así ¿eh?- levantó las cejas riendo. - ¿Es una tradición de tu pueblo?

\- No, Spike, lo hago para satisfacer tu masculinidad - el sarcasmo flotaba en cada una de sus palabras.

 _"... pero nos mantenemos vírgenes hasta el matrimonio, es una cosa de honor"_

\- Eso lo incumples - volvió a reírse sin dejar de golpearla con la punta del pie. - Es mas, creo que deberías incumplirlo otra vez, ahora mismo. - sonrió con arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿En serio pensabas que esa frase iba a funcionar? ¿ Que te iba contestar oh si Spike tómame aquí mismo? -

Se rió a carcajadas y aunque ella trató de no reírse, no pudo evitarlo. La muchacha gitana continuaba hablando de sus planes, de su vestido, de como le gustaban los chicos. Tenía el pelo oscuro, muy largo y unos grandes ojos azules. Spike miraba atentamente a la pantalla.

\- Tiene la misma cara de muñeca que tu, puede que sea tu prima, también tiene tus piernas - murmuró observándola a ella con la misma atención.

\- Spike, tiene 14 años, no seas asqueroso - le golpeó en los pies y él sonrió.

\- ¿Celosa querida? - se frotó el mentón sonriendo con malicia.

\- Claro, cariño, me muero de celos - entornó los ojos y volvió a centrar su atención el el padre de la chica que entre millones de palabrotas continuaba con su cháchara.

 _" Pienso organizarla la mayor fiesta para encontrar marido de la historia, mi pequeña encontrará un marido que la mantenga y la trate con una reina. Una reina gitana"_

\- Podemos organizarte una fiesta para encontrarte un marido, aunque ya eres un poco vieja para los gitanos, tendremos que ponerte de rebajas...- se rió como un chiquillo. - O uno viejo que este desesperado.

\- Ni en este universo ni en ningún otro dejaría que me buscases marido, payo - le pellizcó en la pantorrilla mientras se mordía los labios riendo.

\- Encontraría el hombre perfecto para ti, romaní, no lo dudes - estiró las piernas y las colocó sobre su regazo. - Que te trate como una reina gitana...

\- Lo dudo tanto... así que deja de soñar - cerró los ojos, se apoyó en el respaldo y dejó caer los brazos sobre las piernas de Spike. - No tengo fuerzas ni para apartarte, te aprovechas de eso...

\- Si, yo también estoy agotado - colocó los brazos tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos también. - Hemos corrido como locos hoy.

Jet entró en la sala común, la televisión estaba encendida y sus dos compañeros dormían como marmotas en el sofá. Iba a comentarles que ya les habían pagado la recompensa del tipo que habían capturado a la mañana. Sabía que en el momento en que los despertase llegarían las discusiones por los porcentajes, por quien había hecho mas que quien, quien se merecía mas o tonterías similares. Así que se dio la vuelta y les dejó dormir. Tenía tiempo suficiente para oírlos gritar más tarde.

* * *

 **No estoy inspirada para continuar escribiendo una historia larga ahora mismo. Pero si que tengo varias pinceladas inconexas. Así que aquí tengo esto para ir escribiendo las tonterías que se me ocurren.**

 **Espero escribir de todo un poco. No solo serán historias de Spike y Faye. Aunque conociéndome la mayoría si. Muchas gracias por aguantarme. ^_^ v  
**

 **Esto se me ocurrió viendo en la tele un programa sobre bodas gitanas. (jajajajaja) He de decir que las cosas que los entrecomillados son tal cual lo oí en dicho programa.**

 **Pd. Muchas gracias Horumigirl! me has sonrojar con tus comentarios! eres un amor! :))**


	3. Cocoa body butter

**\- Cocoa body butter-**

* * *

Se movió dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido acercando la nariz a la base de su cuello. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba su piel y volvió a gruñir.

\- ¿A que demonios hueles? - preguntó con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

Tenía un brazo bajo ella y no era una postura muy cómoda, pero con su otra mano sujetaba uno de sus pechos y le hacía sentir como un adolescente primerizo. El primer beso en su omoplato fue fugaz pero después se entretuvo en su cuello sabiendo que la dejaría una marca.

\- Tiene incluso sabor... es familiar... pero no logro saber que es...¿Qué es? - apartó el pelo de su cara para comprobar si estaba despierta.

-Chocolate - murmuró con condescendencia abrazándose a un cojín.

\- No, esto no es chocolate - contestó volviendo a oler su cuello.

\- Spike, compré ayer una crema corporal con aroma a chocolate, bastante cara además. - dijo con hastío- Es chocolate, te lo aseguro.

\- Pues te han timado, no es chocolate, es otra cosa.

\- Lo que tu digas -

Resopló frustrado haciendo que la piel de la nuca de Faye se erizara. Después se estiró sobre ella para alcanzar la mesita de noche, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

\- Joder, pesas, quítate de encima.

\- Hace 20 minutos no decías eso.

Sin dejar de apoyar todo su peso en ella abrió el cajón mientras ella refunfuñaba malhumorada, dentro había un revoltijo de trastos, condones, munición, pañuelos de papel, paquetes de tabaco vacíos y objetos sin alguna utilidad aparente. Sacó un paquete de chocolatinas y volvió a su posición inicial, agarrando su pecho con una mano. Pasó el brazo que tenía bajo ella por delante de su cara, solo para molestarla y abrió el chocolate con los dientes.

\- Esto es chocolate- dijo cogiendo una chocolatina con los dientes y ofreciéndole otra a ella. - Esto no - continuó mientras le daba un mordisco.

-Claro que no, eso es mi hombro, payaso.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella riéndose entre dientes y repiqueteando con los dedos en su estomago. Faye dejó escapar un enorme suspiró y se acomodo de nuevo ignorándole por completo.

\- Admite que te han engañado, eso no es crema de chocolate.

\- Lo único que pienso admitir es que eres idiota -

Volvió a enterrar la nariz en su cuello agarrándola con fuerza contra él. Ella había cerrado los ojos, tratando de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Así que decidió quedarse callado, oliendo su piel con detenimiento para ver si así lograba adivinar de que se trataba.

\- No es chocolate...- susurró al fin en su oído.

\- Dios, Spike, el bote de crema está en mi camarote - se incorporó separándose de él. - Voy a por el, maldito cabezota.

\- No - la cogió de la cintura y la tumbó de nuevo. - Puedo averiguar por mi mismo que es.

Se colocó sobre ella sonriendo. Faye frunció el ceño y él volvió a sonreír. Cogió su cara con las manos y dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Ella sonrió entornando los ojos y él comenzó a besar y morder y lamer su cuello.

\- Es chocolate - susurró pasándole las manos por los hombros y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Spike se rió apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y metiendo los brazos bajo ella, se incorporó arrastrándola con él. Faye lo rodeó con las piernas y se abrazó a él pasando las manos tras su cuello.

\- No...- murmuró mientras ella besaba su mentón para a continuación mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. - ¿En serio quieres discutirlo? ¿Ahora? - rozó con suavidad con las yemas de los dedos los huesos de su columna. Mientras con su otra mano enredaba con los mechones de su pelo.

\- Es chocolate Spiegel, digas lo que digas - sonrió con maldad mientras le colocaba sus pequeñas manos entre las piernas y lo tocaba con detenimiento.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ganar eh? - dijo con el aliento entrecortado.

\- Siempre - murmuró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de acariciarlo.

La empujó sobre la cama y ella dejó escapar una sonora carcajada cuando se tiró sobre ella riendo.

\- Vamos a por la segunda ronda, gitana.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con estas historias cortitas que tanto me gusta escribir. Espero que os gusten. Un besazo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Cigarette

**-Cigarette-**

* * *

La lluvia había cesado y la gente volvía a las calles a continuar celebrando Halloween. El viaje parecía eterno, el ascensor traqueteaba, desde su posición podía ver como las luces se reflejaban en las calles mojadas. Nada mas abrirse las puertas del ascensor vio a Spike apoyado en una de las columnas de hierro de la torre, con los ojos cerrados y empapado. Junto a él, Vincent yacía inmóvil en el suelo, una mujer de cabello corto lo abrazaba llorando desconsolada. La chica estaba tan abstraída que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- Llegas tarde Valentine - levantó la cabeza al oírla acercarse, tenía la cara destrozada y sangraba por todas partes.

Faye entornó los ojos y se mordió los labios haciendo un esfuerzo por no darle un bofetón.

\- Estas hecho un asco Spike - dijo en un suspiró al acercarse, se acuclilló frente a él y le abrió la chaqueta para poder examinar sus heridas. - Joder, menudo desastre... ¿ No vas a cambiar eh?

\- Soy demasiado viejo para eso - sonrió cuando ella cerró su chaqueta con cara de disgusto.

\- ¿ Está muerto? - preguntó levantándose y mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre que la había retenido durante dos días.

Spike asintió sin mirar a Vincent pero ella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él, aun sentía miedo, era difícil de aceptar pero la aterrorizaba y lo había odiado por hacer que se sintiera vulnerable e indefensa, pero en ese momento era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese compasión por aquella mujer.

\- Vamos vaquero, tengo que llevarte a casa para que Jet te arregle o ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para siempre? - tendió su mano para ayudar a que se levantase.

\- ¿Podemos esperar un poco? Estoy muy cansado... - sacó el arrugado paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se lo enseñó. - ¿Tienes un cigarro para mi? Los mios están mojados.

\- Solo me queda uno - dijo agitando la cajetilla frente a sus ojos mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Spike sonrió apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, observando como se encendía un pitillo y le daba una larga calada.

\- ¿ Has perdido tu top por el camino?- pregunto tirando de su manga mientras Faye le pasaba el cigarrillo.

\- Algo por el estilo... - contestó lacónica llevándose las manos al cuello para cerrar un poco mas la camisa y desvió fugazmente su mirada al cuerpo de Vincent .

Spike siguió su mirada con atención y resopló frustrado devolviéndole el cigarro.

\- ¿ Te ha hecho daño? -

\- Digamos que ha compartido el antídoto conmigo -

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo se - contestó sonriendo con tristeza. - He tenido días mejores.

\- Lo siento

\- ¿ Por qué? -

\- Por lo idiotas que somos los hombres- Faye se rió con suavidad y él la miró lleno de curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que es lo mas bonito que me han dicho en la vida

\- ¿En serio? Entonces deberías cambiar de compañías-

Spike cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Faye.

\- ¿ Te importa? Solo será un momento - susurró mientras dejaba escapar un quejido dolorido al tratar de encontrar una posición confortable.

\- No - contestó usando el mismo tono de voz que él y tratando de acomodarse contra la pared sin molestarlo. - Llamaré a Jet para que venga a buscarnos.

Pero Spike ya no la oía, estaba dormido o se había desmayado, daba igual, su respiración era fuerte y de cuando en cuando dejaba escapar un gruñido dolorido. Faye cerró los ojos también, por primera vez en días se sentía a salvo y se maldecía por ello. Descansaba, no muy cómoda, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. La mujer de pelo corto estaba frente a ella, con cara compungida y los ojos vidriosos. La estudio por un momento, la hacía sentir incomoda, tenía esa porte que solo poseen los militares y ella nunca se había llevado bien con la autoridad.

\- ¿Estuviste con Vincent? - preguntó en un hilo de voz, Faye la miró con incredulidad. - No, no me malinterpretes... os he oído... lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Por que? No es culpa tuya, no puedes cargar con las responsabilidades de otros.

\- Vincent no era mal hombre si hubiese hecho algo, si le hubiese buscado... no habría pasado nada de esto, podría haberlo salvado...

\- Sigue sin ser culpa tuya, algunas personas no pueden ser salvadas - se estaba dando cuenta de ello, aunque lo intentes con toda tu alma, no está en tu mano. _-_ Fue un hombre diferente para ti de lo que lo fue para mi, recuerda lo bueno que había en él.

\- Lo siento - la mujer apartó la mirada avergonzada y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

\- Deja de disculparte - Faye sonrió y Spike gruñó algo incomprensible en sueños.

\- ¿ Spike estará bien? - preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿Este idiota? - tiró de su pelo con suavidad.- Si, no te preocupes, no se de que material estará hecho, pero pronto estará tocándole las narices a todo el mundo.

\- Bruja... - murmuró.

\- Ves...- dijo golpeándole en la frente a lo que Spike respondió con una mueca de dolor.

\- Voy a llevarme a Vincent, siento que no podáis cobrar la recompensa-

Electra se alejó de ellos y sin mucho esfuerzo cargó con el cuerpo sin vida de Vincent arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor. Sentía la urgente necesidad de volver a fumar así que cogió con mucho cuidado el paquete de Spike y secó con el mechero uno de los cigarrillos. Necesitaba sentir el humo en sus pulmones, el amargo sabor de la nicotina en su boca. Olvidar y respirar tranquila, porque todo había acabado.

\- ¿Has visto las mariposas amarillas? - preguntó somnoliento Spike despertándola de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Si...

\- ¿ Existían de verdad?

\- No lo se.

\- ¿Valentine?

\- ¿Que quieres Spike?

\- Llévame a casa.

* * *

 **Otra historieta mas. Como podéis ver situada tras la película.**

 **Prometo que en algún momento escribiré sobre alguien que no sean esos dos. XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme. Un besazo enorme.**


	5. The real folk blues

**The real folk blues**

* * *

El destino tiene un sentido del humor muy puñetero, de todas las personas que hubiesen podido entregarme un mensaje de Julia, le había tocado a Faye.

Faye que había desaparecido sin decir nada, que había dormido abrazada a mi tras todo el asunto de la falsa secta, murmurando que con cuerpo o sin él, el dolor no desaparece. Que me había mirado como si fuese el bastardo mas grande de todo el universo al decir que Julia me estaba esperando.

* * *

En el cementerio con una rosa en la mano la veo aparecer, en todo su esplendor y en pos del dramatismo me apunta con su arma.

Estaba enfadado, llegaba cuatro años tarde y encima preguntando porque la quería ¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Que quieres decirme Jules?

Lo cierto es que si, la amaba pero también la odiaba y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerme a llorar cuando se abraza a mi. Cuanto había echado de menos tenerla entre mis brazos. Y oler su pelo. Y sentir las cosquillas en mis mejillas.

Ahora me pedía huir juntos ¿Ahora? ahora que ya no tenía sentido, que todo estaba perdido.

Nunca me había dejado conducir su coche, será la culpabilidad o eso quiero creer, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es mucho mas bonita de lo que recordaba y una parte de mi siente que todo a vuelto a lo que tenía que ser. Ella y yo en un coche, libres al fin. Pero siempre hubo una parte que no se fiaba de ella, la parte que gritaba en mi cabeza cada noche, la que sabía que estaba durmiendo con Vicious. Y ahora mismo tiene una luz roja encendida. Coloca la mano sobre mi muslo y se aparta el pelo de la cara, me mira desde el pozo azul de sus ojos y vuelve a mirar al horizonte.

\- No creí que fuera a darte el mensaje

\- No la conoces en absoluto

Julia sonríe con esa maravillosa sonrisa suya que tiene una pizca de maldad y suficiencia, la sonrisa que me dice que da igual lo que me quiera guardar que lo sabe. Suspira y desliza la mano por mi pierna, repite mi nombre y vuelve a sonreír. Pero yo soy incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Aun siento rencor por el abandono, pero quiero parar el coche y abrazarla y no dejar de besarla hasta que llegue el fin del mundo.

Y el fin del mundo llega, con jodidas palomas alzando el vuelo.

* * *

Se perfectamente lo cruel que resulta que te abandonen sin explicación, también se que soy incapaz de dar un explicación decente así que me despido de Jet como buenamente puedo, agradeciéndole cuatro años de compañía, de techo y comida y de sincera amistad. O al menos esa era mi intención.

Despedirme de Faye es mas difícil, porque quiero besarla, quiero que me detenga, quiero decirle... todo, quiero que me pida que no me vaya, quiero llevármela conmigo y al final nada... lo único que consigo es hacerla llorar y marcharme sintiéndome como el mayor capullo del reino, pero si ella no dispara, si yo no me detengo, es porque sabíamos que me tenía que marchar.

Lo siento gitana.

* * *

Mierda.

Se acabo.

Julia está muerta y no la olvidare jamas. Mi maldición, mi vida, mi ángel, mi sueño. Creo que no he sido consciente hasta ahora, está muerta, que le jodan al destino, que le jodan, reencontrarse con ella y perderla en menos de veinticuatro horas. Es tan absurdo que me reiría si no fuese porque duele. Duele como si me hubiesen arrancado el puto corazón.

Se acabo.

Bajo las escaleras, dejando al ultimo de mis demonios atrás.

Se acabo.

Bang.


	6. Resacón en Mars las Vegas

**"Resacón en Mars Las Vegas"**

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos el martilleo de la sangre en sus sienes se le hizo insoportable. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, iba a estallar, la luz era molesta, casi dolorosa. Incluso el sonido del exterior, los coches, los transeúntes, lo sumergían en un infierno de dolor. Hola resaca, una de las peores de su vida y había tenido muchas. Decidió abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Junto a él había una mujer desnuda, una desconocida que le daba la espalda. No recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni que habían hecho, por muy obvio que fuese, ni como la había conocido. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, una de las camas estaba vacía y Jet roncaba en un sofá cercano y rogó a todos los dioses conocidos no haber hecho nada delante de él. El resto de la habitación, era un maldito desastre, su ropa,junto a la de la chica, se desperdigaba por todos lados, había botellas a medio beber y en una mesa un cenicero lleno de colillas y restos de comida. La habitación era enorme, una maldita suite que habría costado su buena cantidad de wolongs. Dinero que por otra parte no sabía si tenía. Una noche para recordar, aunque él no recordaba nada en absoluto.

Solo que había decidido buscar el perdón de su amigo llevándolo a la colonia de casinos y disfrutar junto a él de una noche de tíos. Gastar juntos el dinero de la ultima recompensa y olvidarse de todo, como en los viejos tiempos, como si solo fuesen dos hombres normales, sin toda la basura que les había pasado en los últimos meses, aunque la mayor parte fuese culpa suya, todas las partes en realidad, no era el momento de repartir culpas, en fin lo único que quería era un poco de desconexión. Bien, lo habían hecho, lo habían pasado muy bien y se habían emborrachado hasta perder el control. Demasiado. Hasta el punto de ser una enorme laguna en su memoria.

Ahora estaba junto a una chica, rubia para ser mas exactos. Ella se dio la vuelta en la cama, era un bellezon de rasgos asiáticos, pero tenía la nariz torcida. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas. Con la cara roja y probablemente con una resaca parecida a la suya. El maquillaje emborronaba su bonita cara y por su expresión parecía no tener ni idea de como había acabado con él en la cama de un hotel.

\- Eyy- sonrió a la muchacha que se apresuraba a buscar su ropa por el suelo.

\- Si, hola... eh...buenos días...- ella sonrió apurada, cuando terminó de vestirse, salió de la habitación despidiéndose con una "te llamaré algún día Stan".

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Jet que gruñó en el sofá y él volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada.

\- Dispárame - rogó Jet desde el sofá.

Se levantó, estaba desnudo y estiró su agarrotado cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y su estomago pedía a gritos salir por algún lado.

\- Joder, Spike cúbrete, tengo bastante con esta resaca como para verte desnudo- Jet se tapó la cara con la chaqueta del traje, que estaba usando como manta. - No necesito que nada me revuelva más el estomago.

Entró en la ducha intentando no vomitar todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, abrió el agua fría para ver si lograba espabilar o si lograba recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero nada estaba claro. Se envolvió con una toalla, sin que la ducha hubiese rebajado un mínimo el dolor de cabeza y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Jet entró nada mas salir él, con unas enormes ojeras marcadas en la cara y arrastrando los pies mientras murmuraba que era muy viejo para esta vida.

Tras decidir que tenían el aspecto mas presentable que podían conseguir, bajaron a desayunar. Pidieron café bien cargado y huevos crudos para hacer el famoso remedio cura resacas de Spike. No podían comer nada, con tan solo ver la comida sus estómagos, que parecían tener mas memoria de la noche anterior que ellos, amenazaban con vaciarse en medio del comedor.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de algo? - preguntó Jet mirando fijamente la humeante taza de café.

\- Recuerdo verte cantar en el Karaoke - un flashback de Jet en el escenario, copa en mano y lanzando gritos desafinados apareció en su retina mientras preparaba con cuidado los "praire olyster".

\- ¿Que? - Jet tapó su cara con las manos avergonzado.- No es verdad.

\- Si, abrazado a tu colega el camarero - dijo riendo entre dientes recordando a su amigo haciendo el ridículo mientras un publico entregado le aplaudía y cantaba con él.

\- Oh, dios...

\- Si, hay una estrella del folk dentro de ti.

\- Cállate - refunfuñó mirando con cara de asco el brebaje que Spike acababa de deslizar frente a él.

\- Yo me he despertado con una mujer en la cama... ¿Podrías añadir algún detalle a eso?

\- Al llegar a la habitación vi tu culo desnudo en la cama y una melena rubia junto a tu cabeza, pero estabais roncando los dos, también te vi bailar la Lambada con ella, o era otra, todo esta borroso...

\- No me acuerdo como llegamos ahí...

\- Ganamos en la ruleta y empezamos a invitar a chupitos a todo el mundo, eso si lo recuerdo.

Se tapo la nariz para poder beber aquel horrible mejunje mientras veía flashes de él subido a una silla, bailando con dos mujeres, mientras Jet cantaba en el Karaoke una horrible melodía. Él también había cantado y no solo una canción. Recordaba la ruleta y haber ganado, y haberse reído a carcajada limpia mientras bebía chupitos del cuello de la rubia y oía a Jet desafinar en el escenario. También recordaba momentos de exaltación de la amistad en los que le había dicho a Jet que era su mejor amigo y que lo quería mientras besaba sus mejillas. Un espectáculo digno de verse, vergonzoso y lamentable. En el fondo agradecía que la mayor parte de la noche estuviese en blanco.

\- Será mejor que esto no salga de aquí - dijo finalmente, si quería que Faye le perdonase en algún momento contarle que se había pasado la noche lamiendo tequila del cuello de una desconocida no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

\- Si, aquí no ha pasado nada.

Volvieron a rastras a la Bebop horas después, con el estomago lleno y la mejor cara que podían presentar, que no era gran cosa, pero era la mejor.

\- Una gran noche, por lo que veo - dijo Faye levantando la vista de una revista, riéndose sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- Cállate Faye - refunfuñó Jet mientras se dirigía a su habitación con la clara intención de dejarse morir entre bonsáis.

Ella se levantó sin dejar de reír y le dejó solo en el salón sin tan siquiera despedirse, se acercó al sofá y se tumbó deseando quedarse dormido y dejar atrás aquella horrible resaca.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo :) No tengo mucho que decir, tan solo una noche loca y una resaca de las que hacen historia.**

 **Post "The real folk blues"**


	7. Desde dentro (i): Notas de campaña

**-Desde dentro (i): Notas de campaña-**

* * *

Cuaderno de bitácora año 2072 :

Alba City, Marte.

Objetivo : Dennis Wolfhood.

Edad: 36

Altura : 1,90

Peso : 70kg

Otros rasgos: piel clara, ojos oscuros, cabello abundante, se adjunta ultima fotografía disponible.

Cargos: Trafico de drogas continuado.

Perfil: Nervioso, no violento, rápido, se escabulle con facilidad, desconfiado, suele ir con un arma blanca.

Recompensa: 50.000 wolongs.

* * *

Llevo horas sentado en esta vieja cafetería, observando como Spike y Faye intentan atraparlo.

Estamos en un barrio de mala muerte, de calles abarrotadas. Spike con un botellín de cerveza en la mano vigila una de las calles, Faye otra.

No tenemos un gran plan, esperar a que aparezca el camello, ofrezca la droga a alguno de estos dos y atraparlo. Fácil y sencillo, ninguno tenía ganas de elaborar un gran plan y este tipejo tampoco merece mas. Solo es un camello de tres al cuarto que ha tocado las narices a la ISSP lo suficiente como para que pongan precio a su cabeza.

Según Faye mi cara grita policía desde lejos, así que me toca quedarme en la retaguardia. Vigilando. Haciendo el informe de la misión.

Si, informe de misión habéis leído bien. Las cosas tienen que empezar a cambiar en nuestras dinámicas, si queremos funcionar como equipo. Me temo, que como siempre seré el único que se encargue de estas cosas. Después de media hora de exponer las ventajas de llevar un orden en nuestras misiones lo único que conseguí es un "lo que quieras, viejo " por parte de Spike y un bostezo por parte de Faye, que yo por mi cuenta y riesgo acepte como un "Eso haremos Jet" "Que razón tienes, Jet". Ja, iluso de mí. También he estado luchando durante mucho tiempo para que las recompensas se dividan en cuatro, una parte para cada uno y otra para la nave. De otra manera siempre soy yo el que llena la nevera, el que arregla las averías y el que soluciona todos los problemas de grupo. Recibí la misma respuesta por parte de estos dos caraduras, así que lo leí de la misma manera. Necesitamos comida y suministros varios, el botiquín está vacío. Me pregunto si no deberíamos dividir la parte de Spike en dos, para que el mismo se encargue de llenar el botiquín, ya que es él el que lo gasta. Dejemos ese tema para otro día. Bastante he conseguido.

Pero nada, ni rastro de Wolfhood, a Spike solo se le han acercado a pedir fuego y a Faye le han pedido la hora, fuego, tabaco y matrimonio. A veces me pregunto como la apetece ir a beber sola, cuando donde quiera que vaya hay algún moscón detrás de ella. Aunque se las arregla bien, le vale con una sonrisa devastadora y un comentario sarcástico para destruir las ilusiones de todos los ilusos que quieren verla desnuda. Cuando el enésimo baboso se arrima ella puedo ver como el cromagnon interior de Spike quiere acercarse y llevársela cargada a los hombros.

La verdad es que echo de menos verlos discutir, al menos las cosas estaban bien, ahora ni se hablan, mejor dicho Faye no le dirige la palabra a Spike. "Solo le hablaría en caso de extrema necesidad, como avisarle de que se le está quemando el pelo o que va pisar un escorpión" fueron las palabras exactas que dijo cuando le pedí que fuera a llamarle para cenar. No se si a Spike le importa, si le molesta o si le duele, no es el hombre mas expresivo que conozco, pero tampoco se esfuerza en arreglar lo que sea que tenga que arreglar, lo único que hace es seguirla con la mirada allá donde ella va.

Faye se deshace del tipo que la está molestando y lanza la colilla con furia contra el suelo. El don de la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes me temo.

\- Me largo - dice. - No merece la pena perder el tiempo de esta manera para la basura que voy a cobrar.

\- Faye, si te vas, olvídate de tu cuarta - apunto siendo plenamente consciente de que lo único que voy a recibir de su parte es una peineta.

\- ¿No me digas? No me lo esperaba- apunta con su cinismo habitual y ahí está, la peineta.

Y se marcha, digna y altiva como si fuese la reina de Saba, sin añadir una palabra mas. Y el idiota de Spike, apoyado en la pared, fumando, con la vista clavada en ella. Apostaría mi brazo bueno a que desea salir detrás, pero lo único que hace es quitarse el auricular y mirarme con los brazos en alto, como si yo pudiese hacer algo. Le respondo con el mismo gesto y entorna los ojos como si quisiera lanzarme una maldición. Lo siento colega pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que es imposible domar a nuestra querida fierecilla.

De todas formas desmayarte sobre ella cubierto de sangre no ha sido la mejor de tus ideas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es un capitulo en tres partes! jajajja. y subo los tres a la vez ! : )**


	8. Desde dentro (ii) : Petite ballerine

**-Desde dentro (ii)Petite ballerine-**

* * *

Tengo que admitir que en un principio creí que lo tenía todo calculado, que sus gestos, sus movimientos eran parte de un papel. Un truco para distraer a los pobres incautos y así poder robarlos, engañarlos con las cartas o simplemente conseguir lo que ella quería. Aunque enseguida comprendí que no le hacía falta, le bastaba con el escote o con unos pantalones demasiado cortos y era capaz de distraer a cualquiera de lo que hacían sus manos. A veces somos así de simples.

En algún momento de su pasado debió ser bailarina. Bastaba con verla pelear para saberlo. Su estilo de lucha (que era una mezcla de defensa personal y un callejero golpea y corre) su forma de sentarse, de caminar, de moverse, tenían la gracia de alguien que se ha pasado media vida bailando ballet. Un día me di cuenta de que se ponía sobre las puntas de los dedos cuando se desperezaba, y las piezas del puzzle que supone Faye Valentine para mi comenzaron a encajar.

Me pregunto si ya lo recuerda. Si se lo había supuesto o si ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Además le gustaba bailar, incluso antes de recordar que podía hacerlo, como si fuese algo que llevara en la sangre.

Una noche estábamos buscando a una mujer, que se hacia pasar por recepcionista en hoteles de lujo y así robar a los clientes, nos entreteníamos en el bar viendo una clase de baile . No teníamos muchas pistas y estábamos allí probando suerte. Faye con su vestido negro, bebiendo Martini miraba con atención al grupo que bailaba en medio de la pista.

\- ¿ Quieres bailar? - pregunté acercándome a ella con mi vaso vacío de whisky en la mano.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes Lindy Hop? - alzó una de sus cejas incrédula y le dio un pequeño trago a su copa.

\- Puedo intentarlo, no parece difícil - mire a la pista donde la gente se concentraba en seguir las indicaciones de los bailarines profesionales.- Es eso o emborracharme.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices - se rió dejando la copa en la barra pero sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

Así que la agarré de la mano y como no ofreció mucha resistencia nos acercamos a la pista. Ella estaba atenta a las instrucciones que daba la profesora. La miraba y repetía los pasos a la perfección. Mi ego, que en un principio quiso guiar la pareja tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia, mis primeros pasos eran torpes, no tenía ni idea y Faye se burlaba de mi sin compasión. Así dejé que me guiase, sabía con certeza que bailaba mucho mejor que yo.

\- Vaya, Spike con lo ágil que eres y lo mal que se te da esto - dijo mirando mis pies escondiendo una carcajada.

\- Que tenga coordinaron no quiere decir que tenga ritmo - contesté frustrado.

Volvió a reírse pero me cogió de las manos y me movió por la pista como quiso. Aunque me costó pillar los pasos, conseguimos manejarnos decentemente y lograr hacer todos y cada uno de los pasos que la monitora nos enseñaba. Después de todo, tantos años de Jeet Kune Do tenían que servir para algo.

\- Ahora un paso de los difíciles, el que guié a la pareja tiene que levantarla con un brazo y pasarla por la espalda, no os preocupéis si no os sale, es el paso mas difícil de todos, estad atentos. - Ella y su pareja de baile hicieron una pirueta ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que nos reímos nerviosos ante tamaña demostración de destreza.

\- Eso no puedo hacerlo - dijo soltándome con tristeza. - No puedo levantarte en brazos.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo - le ofrecí mi mano y la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Me miró dubitativa pero pareció ceder, seguimos las instrucciones de la monitora, los pasos de los pies, el giro, lanzarla y ...se frenó antes de volverla a coger, chocandose contra mi.

\- Confía en mi, Faye, no voy a dejarte caer- susurré en su oído y fue una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que conseguía hacerla enrojecer.

Repetimos el paso y esa vez se dejó llevar y conseguí cogerla en brazos. La oí reírse y volví a dejarla en el suelo. Continuamos bailando aun y cuando la monitora dio por finalizada la clase y estábamos agotados. Al acercarnos de nuevo a la barra agarró mi cara con sus manos y me besó hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, dedicándome una sonrisa devastadora, llena de felicidad, con sus malditos ojos brillando como luceros en la noche.

Y después, bueno... nos divertimos mucho.

No ha vuelto a sonreír de esa manera. Joder, la echo tanto de menos. Nunca imagine que sería tan difícil echar de menos a alguien a quien ves todos los días.

De todas formas no entiendo porqué está tan enfadada, yo solo quería morirme en sus brazos.


	9. Desde dentro (iii) : trouble man

**-Desde dentro (iii) : Trouble man** **-**

* * *

Cada vez que recuerdo que pensé que él era la solución a todos mis problemas, el adiós definitivo a mis deudas, me entran ganas de echarme a reír o a llorar que en este caso viene a ser lo mismo. Aunque soy la única responsable en todo esto, fui yo la que confundí a un idiota en traje azul por otro idiota en traje azul. Y no solo no fue la solución a todos mis problemas, sino que ha traído nuevos y mas complicado a mi vida. Por que él es así, un maldito problema con patas y pistola. Aquí también vuelvo a ser yo la culpable, Faye Valentine y sus brillantes ideas... ¿A quien se le ocurre quedarse a vivir con dos desconocidos y un perro? Pues aquí, a la lista. Es cierto que la Bebop es mejor que mi diminuta nave para vivir, es cierto también que me garantiza comida y agua caliente y que la compañía tampoco es tan mala, pero hay momentos en lo que desearía estar tranquila en la Red Tail, alimentándome a base de sobres con seudo-comida.

Pero nunca he meditado mis decisiones, hago las cosas según vienen y si me meto en problemas, huyo. O disparo, lo que sea mas efectivo. Así que tampoco pensé mucho eso de acostarme con él. ¿Por que no? Era, es, atractivo, somos jóvenes, bueno yo no tanto y no tenía nada que perder. Nos divertíamos, estábamos jugando. Además he recibido demasiadas bofetadas en esta vida, como para dejarme embaucar por un capullo arrogante. Aquí de nuevo es mi culpa. Da igual las bofetadas que te hayan dado, siempre queda espacio para una mas.

Ignoré deliberadamente que amaba a otra, porque no le iba a permitir traspasar las murallas que tanto me había costado construir. Deje que se quedara a dormir por pereza y que me abrazase porque me sentía a salvo. Deje que conociese mis secretos y mis mentiras. Jugué a ser su gitana ( en buena hora mentí para salvar mi culo,le di una mano ganadora) y perdí.

Y a pesar de todo, de saber que me equivocaba, me gustaba. Me divertía, hacíamos buen equipo, nos peleábamos, compartíamos tragos y cigarros y por primera vez desde que abrí los ojos en este futuro aterrador, deje de sentirme sola.

Pero el bastardo de pelo afro no tenía suficiente con ser un cazarrecompensas temerario, además era un ex-mafioso con tendencias suicidas. El maldito aprendiz de Scarface. Con su pasado trágico y su rubia perfecta. No solo eso, era un romántico empedernido que esperaba encontrar a la mujer que lo abandonó. Un hombre que vivía un sueño. Un filosofo del tres al cuarto apegado a la cartesiana idea de poner su propia existencia en duda. El tipo de la sonrisa encantadora y la puntería perfecta.

Y yo solo era la idiota que lo cosía cada vez, la que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, la que se trago su bonita mentira de que el pasado no importaba. Maldito hipócrita. Pequeña rata traidora.

Después de V.T, de acoger a una cría chiflada (que fue un soplo de aire fresco en esta nave de perdedores) de langostas putrefactas olvidadas en el frigorífico, de los problemas de Jet, de setas alucinógenas, de payasos asesinos, terroristas biológicos y un sinfín de adversidades a las que logramos sobrevivir. Decide que tiene que enfrentarse a su pasado. Sin importar lo que le dijésemos Jet o yo. Huir con su maldito demonio rubio de la mano y desaparecer.

Y ella muere y vuelve a romperme el corazón, otra vez, a contarme chorradas sobre sus ojos y metáforas ridículas, sabía que tus ojos eran diferentes ¿Creías que no lo había notado? Capullo.

Y me hace creer que va a morirse. Sin importarle que le suplico llorando que no lo haga. Estúpido egoísta. Ahora que he recuperado mi memoria, ahora que soy capaz de ver la verdad que tanto me había negado. No queda nada para mi en ningún lado. Si, también soy una egoísta, pero no quiero que muera.

De todas formas ¿Que pretende que haga si vuelve únicamente para desangrarse encima de mi? ¿ Que lo felicite? Arrogante pájaro del infierno.

* * *

 **Bueno el capitulo en tres partes ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos. un beso enorme.**


	10. Biggest Mistake

\- **Biggest Mistake-**

* * *

Dormía hecha un ovillo, como siempre, abrazada a su almohada y tapada hasta las orejas. Como si quisiera protegerse del mundo mientras dormía. En ese momento lo único que le apetecía era quitarse la ropa, acurrucarse junto a ella y volver a enterrar la cabeza junto a su cuello. Alargó la mano y tocó su hombro con cuidado y ella se despertó sobresaltada, agarró su mano y lo miró asustada.

-Necesito tu ayuda - susurró mirando la mano de Faye que aun no había soltado su muñeca. - Han herido a Jet.

\- ¿ Qué? - preguntó asustada incorporándose con rapidez y frotándose la cara.

\- Tranquila, está bien, pero necesito que me eches una mano - dio un paso atrás para que ella se levantase.

Cogió la cinta de pelo de la mesilla de noche y aun medio adormecida la volvió a dejar en su sitio y se hizo un moño con una goma que tenía en la muñeca.  


A Jet le faltaba medio brazo y le sangraba la cabeza. Sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el problema era en su prótesis metálica.

\- ¿ Que demonios ha pasado ? - preguntó incapaz de apartar la mirada del enorme agujero en el metal.

\- Un mal día, estábamos intentando atrapar a un tipejo y explotó una bomba, un pequeño artefacto casero y me ha jodido el maldito brazo - dijo meneando su brazo roto.

\- ¿Una bomba? - preguntó incrédula. - ¿ En que demonios os metéis?

Se cruzó de brazos, pero únicamente para disimular que las manos le temblaban de los nervios. Sin poder creerse que en el fondo aquello no era mas que un golpe de suerte, que todo podía haber salido peor, muchísimo peor.

\- Ayúdame, tengo que cambiarle el brazo y solo no puedo - dijo Spike posando una pequeña caja de herramientas sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿ Cambiarle el brazo? - tartamudeó nerviosa.

\- Tengo una prótesis de recambio - dijo Jet levantando el repuesto que había junto a él en el sofá.   


Spike retiró los restos rotos destrozados del brazo, era un mecanismo complicado, ya que imitaba la osamenta natural mediante hierros y engranajes. Faye estaba blanca incapaz de apartar la mirada del revoltijo de hierros, tornillos y herramientas dispersas sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo que encajar esto en ese enganche - dijo señalando un trozo de hierro que sobresalía del codo. - Es complicado, tengo que hacer mucha presión para que todo encaje bien y funcione.

\- Quiero que me sujetes para que no me mueva, empújame hacía atrás y yo me apoyare en ti ¿ De acuerdo Faye? - preguntó Jet señalándose el pecho.

\- Si, entiendo - dijo sentándose en la mesa frente a él. - ¿Te va a doler?

\- No, no mucho - sonrió y apoyó la mano buena sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos mientras Spike presionaba para encajar las dos piezas.

Jet cerró la mano alrededor de su hombro y ella cerró los ojos también intentando aguantar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su hombro.

\- Jet, vas a pulverizar su omoplato, ten cuidado - los dos miraron incrédulos a Spike que se había detenido sujetando la prótesis con una mano y con un destornillador entre los dientes.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó Jet mirando a Faye que negó con la cabeza. - Bueno, si aquí el príncipe encantador quiere, terminamos enseguida. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco?

\- Si - asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Spike que apartó la mirada concentrándose en anclar los enganches de la prótesis fija al nuevo brazo.

Tardó un buen rato en que todo quedase en perfecto estado, pero al cabo de veinte minutos consiguió arreglarlo.

\- Gracias - dijo Jet cerrando y abriendo la mano para comprobar que todo funcionaba bien. - Necesito darme una ducha y dormir, estoy cansado a sido una noche dura.

\- ¿Quieres que te de un par de puntos en la herida de la frente ? - preguntó Faye con preocupación.

\- No, es superficial, ya lo hemos examinado antes - se levantó y estiró sus músculos.

Jet palmeó el hombro de Spike mientras este se concentraba en recoger las piezas, sin ningún tipo de orden. No había sido una noche fácil, había llegado a pensar que Jet estaba muerto. Le temblaban las manos y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

Levantó la vista y vio que ella observaba atenta sus manos, dejó los trastos sobre la mesa, carraspeó y ella le miró con una sonrisa dulce y cómplice. No fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a ella. No era capaz de mirarla a la cara, pero sonrió cuando el familiar olor de su piel llegó hasta él. Cogió aire de manera exagerada antes de apartar el tirante de su hombro. Allí estaba, un moratón del tamaño de la palma de Jet, le salían con facilidad, aun recordaba las marcas de sus dedos en su cadera después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. No recordaba haber sido brusco con ella a pesar de que llevaba tiempo deseando meterse entre sus piernas. No recordaba mucho en realidad, beber y la manera en que lo miraba y se humedecía los labios.

Y cuando le preguntó si había sido muy duro con ella solo sonrió diciéndole que no lo suficiente y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído que se merecía un castigo. Y ahora, por muy retorcido que pareciese, envidiaba aquella marca. Suspiro frustrado y cerró los ojos. Apoyó la mano sobre la mesa y con la otra acarició con cuidado su hombro, deslizando la mano por su cuello, cogió su mejilla y se acercó a ella que contuvo el aliento sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Te echo de menos - susurró deslizando el pulgar por su pómulo colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Faye tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, moviendo la cabeza lo suficiente para que la dejara de tocarla.

Sonrió con desden y se separó de ella sentándose en el sofá de nuevo. Apartando los ojos de ella rebuscó en su bolsillo el mechero y se encendió un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Que hacemos con los restos? ¿Esto se recicla? - preguntó levantando una de las piezas y mirándola de nuevo con cinismo.

Faye se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en su regazo y cogiendo su cara con ambas manos le besó con ternura, fue incapaz de reaccionar así que se quedó muy quieto con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su respiración agitada y el calor de su aliento. Volvió a besarlo pasándole las manos por su pelo y se separó de él dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. Nada mas oírla la abrazó contra él besándola con toda las ganas, la espera y la frustración que había estado conteniendo durante los dos últimos meses. Se levantó y la sentó de nuevo en la mesa mientras devoraba su cuello excitado por sus jadeos entrecortados y la forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre. Soltó su pelo y la agarró de la cabeza para que no se separara de él. Pero Faye lo apartó para poder desabrocharle la camisa, mientras recorría con sus manos la cicatriz de su pecho y la besaba con cuidado.

\- Aquí no, Faye - susurró con la voz entrecortada mientras ella llevaba las manos a su cinturón.

Sonrió con los ojos brillando de deseo y volvió a darle un pequeño y rápido beso pasándole las manos por el cuello.

\- Llévame donde quieras vaquero - susurró.

La cogió de la cintura poniéndose en pie, mientras ella se reía rodeándole con las piernas enganchándose a él como un pequeño koala.

Caminó con ella en brazos por el pasillo pero a mitad de camino la apoyó contra la pared para poder besarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Aquí si? - se rió Faye mordiendo su cuello.

Se apartó para mirarla, tenia los labios rojos, las mejillas encendidas y el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la contempló sonriendo. Ella besó la palma de su mano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Vamos pequeña - volvió a cargar con ella y maniobró para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación sin tener que soltarla, mientras ella no dejaba de reírse con la cara oculta contra su cuello.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con ella en brazos mientras Faye no dejaba un centímetro de su piel sin besar. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, volver a tenerla cerca, oír su risa, su olor, el sudor, las manos en su pelo, en sus pechos, lo había echado todo de menos de ella...

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre él agotada, tratando de recuperar el aliento, echó una mano a su cintura para evitar que se moviese, quería tenerla cerca, pero acabó deslizándose y tumbándose boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de la almohada. No podía dejar de mirarla, quería hablar con ella pero se sentía incapaz, esperó que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a su ritmo habitual y poder recuperar el aliento. Faye también respiraba con dificultad con la cabeza escondida contra la almohada.

\- ¿También me echabas de menos eh? - susurró apartando el pelo de su cara pero ella volvió la cabeza para mirar al otro lado sin contestarle.

Respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, se secó el sudor de la frente y resopló asqueado.

\- ¿Te acuestas conmigo y pero no eres capaz de hablarme? - preguntó irritado mirando al techo. - Esto es una estupidez, es infantil y ...

Faye sollozó sin levantar la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, se quedó callado con un nudo en la garganta sin saber como actuar ni que decir.

\- ¿ Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó en un hilo de voz sin atreverse a girar la cabeza y mirarla.

No contestó y él se sentó en el borde de la cama para comenzar a vestirse en silencio. Sentía rabia. No entendía nada, volver a estar con ella había sido fantástico.

\- Puedes decirme al menos porque demonios estás tan enfadada - preguntó mirando hacia atrás mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

\- Creo que si Julia estuviese viva no estarías aquí -

Se quedo helado, los ojos llenos le lágrimas de Faye le acusaban con crudeza. No se veía capaz de coger aire para llenar sus pulmones. Giró la cabeza de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la frente.

\- Puede que tengas razón - dijo levantándose de la cama sin darse la vuelta.

* * *

 **Aquí sigo! :)**


	11. Push Me, Pull Me

**-Push Me, Pull Me-**

* * *

Jet estaba recortando los bonsáis, alzó la vista al oír que se acercaba a la puerta y un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro. Se llevó una mano al escaso pelo que le quedaba y antes de decir nada lo observó con detenimiento.

\- ¿ Has dormido mal? -

\- Llevo un par de días sin dormir demasiado- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¿ Quieres ir a tomar algo? - preguntó Jet dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa. - Podemos comer fuera y relajarnos.

\- Cualquier cosa que sea salir de está nave me parece bien - contestó apagando el cigarro contra el cenicero.

Llevaban varias cervezas encima cuando entraron en un pequeño local abarrotado de gente que veía un partido de fútbol. Habían comido en un restaurante mexicano y deambulado de bar en bar como en los viejos tiempos.

Al fondo, en una de las mesas había tres tipos sentados con Faye. Todos con bufandas deportivas, reían y gritaban en cada envite del partido, el que estaba al lado de Faye se acercaba en cada jugada para explicarle al oído lo que sucedía en el campo. Los otros dos cuchicheaban y contemplaban el partido sin dejar de mirar a su amigo y sus torpes intentos de ligarsela. Ella miraba la pantalla sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le decían sonriendo de vez en cuando, como si todo aquello le interesara de alguna manera.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato - dijo dándole un codazo señalando a la mesa.

Quiso detenerlo sabiendo que sentarse en aquella mesa iba a ser un error, uno de los grandes.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? - preguntó Jet arrastrando una silla y sentándose junto al tipo estaba frente a Faye, que entornó los ojos al verlos llegar.

Él se sentó al otro lado, delante del que estaba junto a ella, aquel capullo los miró con una mueca de asco que Jet tuvo a bien responder con una amplia sonrisa, cargada de sarcasmo.

\- Eh, ¿Os importa? La mesa está ocupada- dijo uno de ellos que los miraba como si hubiesen entrado en su casa y se hubiesen sentado en el sofá.

\- No hay más mesas libres- dijo Jet acomodándose en su asiento.

\- ¿ Los conoces? -

\- ¿ Que queréis? - preguntó Faye sin molestarse en contestar.

\- Saludar a nuestra querida amiga - contestó Jet sonriendo con malicia.

\- ¿Desde cuando sois tan simpáticos? -

\- Solo hemos venido a ver el partido- dijo cogiendo un nacho de un plato que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Desde cuando os gusta el fútbol? - respondió apartando el plato lejos de Jet.

\- Desde siempre, somos muy aficionados - Jet hablaba con tanta convicción que él mismo se habría creído que era un forofo del fútbol desde su mas tierna infancia.

El que estaba más cerca de Faye le examinó con soberbia y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla pasando el brazo detrás de ella.

\- ¿ Conoces a estos dos capullos? - preguntó observándole fijamente, desafiante, como si estuviese en una película del oeste. Así que le dedico una sonrisa solo por el placer de verlo desquiciar.

\- Si, por desgracia - Faye le lanzó una mirada heladora al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello.

\- Vámonos de aquí muñeca - dijo colocando la mano sobre su muslo. - Podemos divertirnos en otra parte.

Faye se revolvió tan rápido que por un momento pensó que iba a desenfundar su arma y dispararle allí mismo. Fue incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción sin apartar la vista del capullo aquel que se atrevía a tocarla. En el algún un momento tendría que trabajar su maldito problema con los celos. El tipo aquel golpeó la mesa con las palmas y murmurando un insulto entre dientes se levantó de la mesa seguido de sus compinches. Faye resopló con tristeza y los miró enfadada.

\- Eran unos idiotas- dijo Jet cogiendo el plato de nachos mientras se reía.

\- Si, pero estaban pagando todo- suspiró cogiendo su botellín de cerveza- Dudo que vosotros hagáis lo mismo.

\- Que bien nos conoces- rió Jet levantando la mano para pedir tres cervezas más.

\- ¿ Tarde de chicos? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Y así de fácil, sin tan siquiera mirarle se puso a hablar con Jet . Como si él no existiera y no podía más que preguntarse si a partir de ahora siempre iba a ser así, como si no se conocieran. Mientras hablaban se sentía cada vez mas enfadado con ella, por ser tan irracional. Con Jet por seguirla el juego cuando se suponía que habían salido para distraerle a él y sobre todo con él mismo por dejar que toda esa basura le afectase hasta el punto de tener ganas de levantarse y tirar la mesa.

\- ¿ Ese no es Fatty? - preguntó Jet de repente levantándose de la mesa.

Faye se movió nerviosa al ver que Jet les dejaba solos y eso lo cabreó aun mas. Clavó sus ojos en ella que parecía haberse rendido, nunca había sido capaz de ocultar su tristeza aunque lo intentase, sus ojos eran demasido expresivos como para engañar a nadie. Pero ahora no se había molestado ni siquiera en maquillar sus ojeras. Abrió otra cerveza y se giró para darle la espalda. Desde su asiento solo podía ver su perfil que apoyaba sobre el puño y se mordía las uñas, tenía la vista clavada en Jet, que hablaba con Fatty, los dos se reían, como siempre que se encontraban y gesticulaban de manera exagerada. Él lo único que quería era que Faye le mirase. De repente todo el bar se puso a gritar porque el equipo local había marcado un tanto y ambos se sobresaltaron.

\- Me molesta que pienses que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es porque no podía estar con otra - dijo con acritud descansando la espalda sobre la silla y mirándola fijamente.

\- Y a mi que cuando te di el mensaje de otra corriste a buscarla sin tan siquiera despedirte de mi- contestó sin girar la cabeza bebiendo de su botellín de cerveza.

Sintió como la ira hervía dentro de él, aquello le daba dolor de cabeza así que se levantó y empujó la silla con fuerza contra la mesa, Faye cerró los ojos encogiéndose ligeramente. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar más tonterías, prefería seguir emborrachándose así que se dirigió a la barra donde Jet y Fatty se entretenían bebiendo chupitos.

\- Poned uno para mi- dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

\- ¡Spike! Me alegro de verte muchacho- gritó Fatty golpeando su hombro con fuerza

\- Si, yo también Fatty - contestó devolviéndole el golpe y apoyándose en la barra.

Bebieron y rieron contando viejas anécdotas de cazarrecompensas, Fatty era un hombre entrañable y estaba curtido en mil batallas, además de ser extremadamente generoso. No les dejo pagar una sola ronda.

\- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó Jet de súbito dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Que? - al girarse comprobó que Faye ya no estaba, ni siquiera la había visto marcharse.

\- Podía haber dicho que se iba - masculló Jet algo tocado por el alcohol.- No hemos estado tanto tiempo aquí... ahora tenemos que pagar nosotros la ronda, que caradura. ¿Que le pasará a esta chica por la cabeza?

\- Cualquier cosa, Jet - suspiró agotado. - Pon otros tres chupitos aquí - dijo al camarero que se afanaba en atender a los clientes eufóricos porque su equipo había ganado.

* * *

Amaneció sin resaca, pero agotado, como si hubiera pasado la noche corriendo. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentado al borde durante minutos sin saber que movimiento hacer a continuación. Frotó su cara y se llevó las manos al pelo antes de ponerse los pantalones de entrenar, salió de su camarote dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar un nuevo día.

Estaba ocupado, como no, Faye estaba bajo la ducha, en otro de sus largos baños. Solo con saber que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta tenía la sensación de que se le ralentizaba el corazón. Porque de alguna manera sabía que algún día despertaría y ella ya no estaría allí. ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas tan mal? Quizá era el momento de tomar decisiones, de jugar las cartas que aun le quedaban, así que pulsó la cerradura y entró dentro del baño. Faye cerró el grifo al oír la puerta del baño abrirse.

\- Esta ocupado- dijo de mala gana.

\- Siento arrinconarte así, pero es la única manera que he encontrado de que no salgas huyendo - contestó con tranquilidad.

\- Puedo huir de todas formas, no puedes detenerme además...

\- Escucha lo que quiero decirte - interrumpió antes de empezar una discusión que no quería.

La oyó sentarse en la bañera y no supo que decir. Todo parecía claro en su cabeza, pero cuando tenía que enfrentarse a ella se quedaba sin palabras. Nunca había tenido facilidad para poner en claro sus pensamientos y mucho menos para solucionar problemas a los que no pudiese disparar o volar por los aires. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cortina y encendió un cigarro. Carraspeó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared mirando fijamente al frente.

\- Estoy esperando - dijo cabreada. - No quiero helarme aquí dentro.

\- Estoy intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, parece que siempre la jodo cuando intento hablar contigo - la escuchó hacer un ruido de desprecio y se sintió incómodo, triste y dudando como continuar .- Ayer en el bar lo que quería decirte es que... se como te sientes, que... entiendo lo que es sentir que eres un remplazo, dudar si cuando están contigo están pensando en otra persona. Se lo que duele... Faye... no es nuestro caso. No he sido claro pero...Yo... lo que siento por Julia... lo que sentía... no significa que no... - dio un profundo suspiro y se quedó en silencio.- Pensaras que soy un cerdo pero que ella muriese me facilitó el no tener que elegir.

Escuchó como se levantaba y contempló su silueta al trasluz. Faye alargó la mano desde detrás de la cortina, cogió una pequeña toalla y después repitiendo el mismo gesto cogió el albornoz. A través de la cortina podía ver como se envolvía en el antes de salir de la bañera con las gotas aun resbalando por sus piernas. Una vez fuera lo miró en silencio mientras se secaba el pelo. La toalla cayó de sus manos y dejó escapar un sollozo sin dejar de mirar el charco que se estaba formando bajo sus pies. Se agachó para cogerla y volvió a mirar hacía donde estaba él haciéndole tragar saliva. Tiró la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y se sentó junto a él, abrazada a sus rodillas escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

\- Eres un cerdo - murmuró sin alzar la vista de su posición.


	12. Bagdag

**-Bagdag-**

* * *

Se envolvió en la manta y se acomodó en el sofá con el libro en las manos, un te humeante sobre la mesa y un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Sonrió complacida ante la tranquila tarde que le esperaba y se concentró en la lectura.

No le hizo falta levantar la cabeza del libro para saber que Spike acababa de entrar en la sala, se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y la miró con descaro con aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros y ella se las arregló para no perder la compostura. Aunque viniese de entrenar y su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y lo único que le apetecía a ella era lamerlo de arriba a bajo. Spike levantó las cejas sonriendo aún más, como si hubiera leído su mente y sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban .

\- Hoy tú y yo salimos - dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cogiendo su taza y bebiendo un trago de su te.

\- ¿Perdón? - parpadeó incrédula observando como alargaba la mano para coger una galleta.

\- En una hora, vamos a divertirnos un rato- dejó la taza sobre la mesa e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

\- ¿Pero tú que té crees? ¿ Que no tengo planes? - replicó golpeando la mano de Spike que se lanzaba a por otra galleta.

\- Es sábado y estás envuelta en una manta con un te, no, no tienes planes - murmuró masticando de manera exagerada.

\- ¿ Y crees que salir contigo es más interesante que saber qué le pasa a Edmund Tully el día de su boda? - preguntó señalando el libro.

\- ¿ Sabes que no llegó a publicar jamás los dos últimos? - dijo Spike sonriendo golpeando la portada del libro con un dedo. - Una hora, Valentine, no me hagas esperar.

Y tal cual como había aparecido se marchó, con las manos en los bolsillos y ligeramente encorvado. No pensaba moverse del sitio, Spike era un pájaro arrogante y descarado, si creía que con su encantadora sonrisa y un paseo iba a conseguir que cediese lo tenía claro. Volvió a concentrarse en la lectura intentando borrar de su cabeza lo bien que siempre olía ese chico.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos cerró el libro indignada, ya había bastante muerte en su vida, para también tener que sufrirla en una novela. Lo tiró sobre la mesa y reprimió un grito de frustración cubriéndose con la manta.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora, estaba esperando en el hangar a que Faye apareciera, aun no tenía muy claro si lo había perdonado. Pero las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado y por lo menos volvía a hablarle con normalidad. Estaba nervioso y aunque había usado toda la caradura que tenía para pedirle una cita, Faye era capaz de ignóralo por completo, dejarlo tirado como una colilla y herir su ego sin tan siquiera pestañear. No llevaba la cuenta de los cigarros que había fumado en los veinte minutos que llevaba esperando cuando escuchó unos tacones aproximarse a él, se dio la vuelta intentando trasformar su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en una soberbia expresión de triunfo.

Faye se cerró la cremallera de una chupa de cuero roja, que nunca había visto y lo miró apoyando las manos en las caderas. Llevaba unas botas negras de tacón muy alto que hacía que sus interminables piernas pareciesen más largas aún.

\- Solo hago esto porque el libro está en una situación critica y necesito olvidarlo - murmuró mirando a un punto distante detrás de él.

\- Lo que tu digas Valentine - sonrió y ella caminó delante de él sin contestarle.

Llevaba unos vaqueros tan ajustados que estaba seguro de que en algunas culturas eran considerados delictivos y tuvo que contenerse para no empotrarla contra la pared de la Bebop y desnudarla allí mismo.

Había estado pidiendo favores y reclamando deudas para encontrar el sitio perfecto, al final había conseguido unas entradas para un local llamado Bagdag, que por lo que le habían dicho era el mejor sitio de Venus y era prácticamente imposible ir allí sin enchufe o sin esperar 6 meses en una lista.

Se sentaron en un reservado y Faye se quitó la chaqueta, revelando una camisa de gasa negra tan trasparente que podía adivinar hasta la mas delicada linea del encaje de su sujetador. Fue incapaz de esconder un sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que se había puesto tan guapa para él. Faye entornó los ojos apoyando la mejilla en la mano al darse cuenta de como la estaba mirando.

\- ¿ Que te apetece beber? -

\- Ron

Comenzaron una conversación intrascendente sobre lo difícil que resultaba encontrar buenas recompensas desde que habían cancelado el Big Shot. Pero él en lo único que era capaz de concentrarse era en el rojo de sus labios que era exactamente del mismo tono que el de su chaqueta y en como las luces del bar se reflejaban en sus ojos mientras le miraba. Así que siguió hablando sin saber muy bien que decir pero encantado porque ella lo observaba atenta con un sonrisa en los labios.

De pronto Faye dejó de prestarle atención, concentrándose en lo que sucedía detrás de él, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y parpadeó incrédula, se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa que sus ojos no podían esconder. Había perdido su atención por completo y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

Sobre un pequeño escenario una pareja desnuda practicaba sexo delante de todo el mundo. Él era un armario empotrado lleno de músculos y ella una rubia oxigenada con los pechos operados que gemía y gritaba en cada envestida.

No podía creérselo ¿Dónde demonios la había traído? Miró a su alrededor, bailarines y bailarinas semi desnudos se repartían por toda la sala. Perfecto, ahora Faye pensaría que era un pervertido, que la había traído allí con alguna intención oculta y él lo único que quería era llevarla a bailar o a divertirse.

\- ¿ Donde me has traído Spiegel? - preguntó riendo.

No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, iba a matar a Stuard, iba a estrangularlo con sus propias tripas y dejarlo colgado en uno de los jardines de Venus. ¿ En la cabeza de quien aquel sitio podía ser perfecto para sorprender a una chica?

Faye permanecía atenta a la pareja a la que pronto se unió un tercer participante con más músculos que el primero.

\- Esa postura tiene que ser tremendamente incómoda para la pobre muchacha- comentó distraída y clavó su vista en él exigiendo una explicación.

¿ Qué demonios iba a decir? ¿Que su amigo le había dicho que aquel lugar era el sitio más famoso de Venus? ¿Que todo el mundo quería estar aquí? ¿ Que no había preguntado nada más porque era idiota? Se llevó las manos a la frente resoplado y apoyó los codos en la mesa tratando de relajarse, le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Faye iba a mandarle a la mierda y los pocos avances que había hecho tras su charla en el baño acabarían desapareciendo. No quería ni mirarla.

\- ¿Nos vamos no? - preguntó y no supo distinguir si estaba molesta o si se estaba riendo de él.

De pronto se sintió ridículo y enfadado. Se levantó de la silla sin decir nada, se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar por ella.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó al portero despedirse de Faye sin perder la ocasión de coquetear con ella y aquello le enfureció aún más.

* * *

Salieron de aquel bar, en un principio quiso hacerle creer que estaba enfadada, que le había molestado que la llevase a aquel sitio de vicio y depravación, pero solo de ver lo apurado que estaba se enterneció y decidió no bromear con el tema . Caminaba delante de ella hablando o mas bien gritándole a alguien por teléfono.

No era capaz de pensar en que Whitney le había vendido un cuento de hadas, se había presentado como el caballero de brillante armadura que estaba allí para salvarla. Grandes palabras, gestos dignos de una película y toda la historia de amor. Ella estaba tan perdida, tan asustada que lo había creído por completo. Creyó que iba a cuidarla y a quererla pero la abandonó con el corazón roto y una deuda impagable.

Y ahora allí estaba, caminando detrás de Spike Spiegel, que palabras pocas y gestos los justos pero con algo que la había sorprendido, en la intimidad era muy dulce.

El sexo con él era fantástico, divertido, era salvaje, hasta el punto de ser una autentica adicción. No importaba lo duro que hubiesen jugado, no importaba como, daba igual si estaban en un baño o en su habitación, al acabar siempre se abrazaba a ella y le susurraba cosas al oído. Sonreía y le daba pequeños besos. La trataba con cariño, pese a que ella no era capaz de tratarle igual, de que trataba de tener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por el calor de sus abrazos. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por no caer, por no sentir, por no dejar que llegase a ella. Pero lo quería y no podía evitarlo. Y no sabía que pensar de esta cita ridícula y de lo enfadado que estaba.

Spike era un romántico incurable, toda su historia con Julia era una prueba fehaciente de ello, quiso dejarlo todo por ella, arriesgó su vida por ella y sin ella no le encontraba sentido a vivir. Julia le había roto el corazón y aun así la amaba hasta el punto de no importarle seguir con vida y aunque lo negase si estuviera viva, habría desaparecido de su lado sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan segura de ello que le provocaba ansiedad, ganas de huir lejos de él para evitar males mayores. Evitar pensar que Spike preferiría estar con Julia o que pensaba en ella cuando cerraba los ojos y la besaba.

Tenía el corazón roto pero Julia estaba muerta y no quería que un fantasma le arrebatase lo único bueno que había en su vida. Así que necesitaba creer que Spike había dudado a quien elegir, que ella era algo mas que un remplazo y que significaba algo para él.

\- ¿ No tienes hambre? - preguntó cuando colgó su comunicador y se detuvo en mitad de la acera.

\- No - contestó de mala manera dándose la vuelta para mirarla. - Pero podemos parar en algún sitio si te apetece.

Asintió sin saber muy bien que decir, no entendía que estuviese tan molesto. Aunque sabía que estaba herido en su orgullo y ella intentaba no reírse, pero todo aquello no era mas que una pataleta. Caminaba junto a ella en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y había reducido su paso para acomodarse a su paso.

\- Conozco un sitio donde ponen porciones de pizza muy ricas - dijo por fin parándose frente a ella.

\- ¿ Cocinan desnudos o vestidos? - le preguntó riendo intentando que él sonriese de nuevo.

Spike hizo una mueca de disgusto y se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas. Ella sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cenaron con tranquilidad sentados en la barra de la pizzería, sin hablar demasiado y viendo videoclips en una vieja pantalla de televisión.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? - preguntó Spike, estaba enfurruñado y parecía que su única intención era desaparecer y encerrarse en algún lugar a soltar maldiciones.

\- No - la miró sorprendido y se quedó en silencio arrugando la servilleta de papel entre sus manos.

\- Mejor buscamos un sitio tranquilo donde pasar la noche ¿Quieres? - preguntó levantándose y pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello.

Spike pasó un brazo por su cadera y la atrajo hasta él, suspirando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y murmuró algo contra su cuello.

Llegaron a un hotel encantador, la recepcionista les entregó la llave y subieron en silencio hasta la tercera planta. La calefacción estaba puesta y hacía un calor agradable dentro de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama para poder quitarse los tacones que la estaban matando y Spike se apoyó en la pequeña mesa que había frente a ella, se quitó la chaqueta, la colocó en la silla con cuidado y se remangó la camisa. Parecía triste y decepcionado, apoyó las manos en la mesa y la miró mientras ella frotaba sus doloridos pies.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a él tocando su cara con cuidado.

\- ¿ Estás de mal humor eh? - preguntó en un susurró con los dedos entre su pelo.

\- No- contestó con sequedad.

Era incapaz de dejar pasar las cosas y cuando algo no le salía como quería, afectaba a su humor y a la forma en la que trataba a los demás, acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso. Bajó las manos por su cuello y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Suspiró al volver a ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho, pasó con cuidado la mano sobre ella y Spike cruzó los brazos tras su espalda acercándola a él.

\- ¿ Te duele? - susurró sin dejar de acariciar el corte de arriba a bajo con afecto.

\- No - podía sentir los ojos de Spike clavados en ella pero aun así no levanto la vista de su pecho.

\- No fui capaz de coserte- deslizó las manos hasta su espalda y se abrazó a él. - Me temblaban tanto las manos que Jet me apartó de un empujón y lo hizo él.

Le escuchó suspirar profundamente y sintió como cerraba los brazos alrededor de ella besaba su cabello. Susurró su nombre y la arrulló entre su brazos con ternura.

\- ¿Me contarás algún día lo que pasó con el sindicato? - preguntó muy bajito dudando si quiera que él hubiese podido oírla.

\- No - respondió usando aquel tono de voz cortante que empezaba a cansarla, se separó de él que pareció darse cuenta ya que suspiró de nuevo. - No te gustaría saber la clase de hombre que soy.

\- Ya se la clase de hombre que eres Spike- contestó agarrándole la cara con ambas manos y besando su frente.- La clase de chico que te lleva a un bar con porno en directo en la primera cita.

Él frunció el ceño y refunfuñó cerrando las piernas, acercándola de nuevo a él. La cogió con firmeza de la cintura y la miró con gesto serio.

\- No era nuestra primera cita de todas formas- susurró desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros y bajando la cremallera.

\- ¿ Ah no? - preguntó llena de curiosidad.

\- Fuimos a cenar y a beber la noche antes de encontrar a Decker, aquel que robaba los camiones- deslizó los pantalones por su cadera y ella los dejó caer al suelo.

\- Estábamos trabajando, necesitamos cenar Spiegel, eso no fue una cita- replicó cruzándose de brazos mientras él enredaba con su pelo.

\- Acabamos en la cama - bajó un par de octavas el tono de su voz y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda solo por la manera en la que la observaba.

\- Nunca fue mi intención, estábamos muy borrachos - balbuceó nerviosa sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas allí donde el posaba sus manos.

\- Si la mía, empleé todos mis trucos de seducción - le dedicó una de sus embaucadoras sonrisas mientras la agarraba de los brazos y deslizaba sus manos por ellos.

\- Tienes suerte de que no me acuerde de nada- acarició las palmas de las manos de Spike tratando de contener las ganas de saltar sobre él y devorar cada centímetro de su piel.

\- De hecho fue mi intención desde que te vi detrás de aquella mesa del casino, con tu chaquetita rosa - dijo tocando uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

\- ¿ Si eh? - susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su nuca y notó como se le erizaba la piel. -¿Que querías hacerme?

Spike se rió, agarró su trasero con ambas manos y pegó su cuerpo contra él, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

\- Quería morderte, lamerte, tocarte- la agarró del pelo y la miró mordiéndose los labios. - Quería oírte gritar mi nombre.

Cogió aire y se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Spike dibujando pequeños círculos allí donde acababa su camisa.

\- Y bien ¿A qué estás esperando? - susurró casi rozando sus labios sintiendo la tensión con la que Spike la agarraba de la cintura.

La contempló con una sonrisa cargada de deseo y sin pensarlo un segundo, la besó hasta que se quedo sin aliento. Se separó de ella para coger aire agarrándola de la cara, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, retándola, pidiendo mas, exigiendo mas. Volvió a besarle mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa arrinconándolo contra la mesa. Pero Spike era más fuerte así que sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por su parte la levantó de la cintura con un brazo y la llevó hasta la cama.


End file.
